


[art] You’re a good person.

by dairaliz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Dead Guy in Room 4, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz
Summary: Cardstock cutout of Patrick and David from Dead Guy in Room 4.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	[art] You’re a good person.

“That’s not nice!”

8"x10" actual size

Please don’t repost!

**Author's Note:**

> I found this cheetah print and had to do this scene! 
> 
> You can find me on [ tumblr! ](https://schitthappens.tumblr.com)


End file.
